The Last Light (BaekYeol)
by littlesugar
Summary: [ ONESHOOT - BaekYeol ] Kau adalah cahayaku.. Biarkan saja.. Aku ingin bersamamu... -Park Chanyeol! GS for Baekhyun, BaekYeol/ChanBaek - RnR?


[One Shoot] [The Last Light] [BaekYeol]

Tittle : The Last Light

Author : littlenaa

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Kris EXO

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Length : 1s

Warning : GS! Baekhyun di sini Yeoja, little OOC, typo bertebaran, cerita kurang menarik tapi di paksa untuk menarik. **Read? Review please~ ^o^**

**Cerita terinspirasi dari cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat pintu depan rumah haha .-. abaikan ini-_- **

^O^ HAPPY READING ^O^

Cahaya itu...

Aku mohon...

Biarkan saja ia masuk ke dalam hatiku...

Biarkan ia bersinar di dalam sana...

Biarkan ia menuntunku di dalam kegelapan...

Aku mohon...

Biarkan saja...

Aku mencintainya...

Biarkan ia bersamaku...

.

.

.

**Baekhyun PoV**

Aku benci hari ini. Hari di mana aku harus melepaskannya? Melepaskan cahaya dalam hatiku. Park Chanyeol aku hanya mencintaimu, bagaimana aku menikahi pria lain selain dirimu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu perusahaan Ayahku mengalami kegagalan dan perusahaan Kris Oppa –orang yang di jodohkan denganku saat ini— membantu perusahaanku dengan imbalan aku menjadi Istrinya. Dengan sangat tega ayah menyetujui semua itu. Aku membenci ayah. Aku benci semuanya.

Tes

Ya, aku menangis lagi. Di depan kaca ruang rias pengantin. Aku menangis lagi. Dengan ragu aku menengadah pada kaca, menampakan pantulan seorang gadis mengenakan gaun pernikahan dengan wajah sangat kacau dan air mata mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat miris.

Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol...

Kau cahayaku...

Aku hanya mencintaimu...

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan sang Ayah masuk ke dalam gereja menuju Altar. Di mana seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan tuxedo hitam tengah tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk tersenyum manis. Sorotan mata Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Pikirannya pergi memikirkan cahayanya –Chanyeol.

**Flashback On**

"A-aku akan menikah yeollie." Baekhyun menunduk dalam, mengigit bibir bawahnya bertujuan untuk menahan tangisan keluar dari mulutnya. Rambut panjang sebahunya menutupi wajahnya, kedua matanya terpejam erat menunggu reaksi sang kekasih.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan sangat membeku. Apa telinganya tidak normal saat ini? Apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan?

"Ayah menjodohkanku dengan Kris Oppa karena perusahaan ayah di bantu oleh perusahaannya. Tapi aku tidak mau yeollie, a-aku harus apa.. hiks." Airmata itu sukses meluncur dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terdiam, matanya benar-benar tidak lepas memandang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini tengah terisak membuat bahunya bergetar hebat.

**Flashback Off**

Semenjak hari itu, ayah Baekhyun melarangnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol-nya lagi. Mengurungnya setiap hari di dalam kamar. Baekhyun sangat tersiksa.

Sekarang Baekhyun tepat berada di depan Altar berhadapan dengan Namja bernama Kris itu. Sang ayah sudah melepaskan genggaman sang Anak dari lengannya, menuntun tangan anaknya untuk menggenggam tangan Kris.

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakan. Kenapa ini sangat sulit?

BRAAAKK!

"HENTIKANN!"

Pintu gereja terbuka dengan paksa. Semua orang di dalam gereja termasuk Baekhyun, Kris dan Ayah Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang namja yang sedang mengatur nafasnya di ambang pintu gereja. Wajahnya penuh amarah dan matanya sangat sembab.

"HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN INI! AKU MOHON!"

Suara ini?

Tidak salah lagi ini suara Chanyeol. Senyum Bahagia terpancar kini pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Air mata mengalir lagi melewati pipi putihnya.

Chanyeol datang untuknya... Chanyeol datang untuk Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol.. Hiks.. CHANYEOOLLLL!" Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengangkat rok Gaun putihnya dan bergegas berlari menuju Chanyeol.

SET

(!)

Baekhyun di hadang oleh para pengawal Ayahnya, dan di tarik kebali menuju Altar. Baekhyun terus memberontak, walau ia tahu usahanya sia-sia dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"T-Tidak hiks... Aku Mohon~ Lepaskan aku! LEPAAAAS!"

"BAEKHYUUUNN!"

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya menuju Baekhyun. Sampai beberapa pengawal Ayah Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol, tapi dengan sekali tendangan dan pukulan, Chanyeol dapat menumbangkan para pengawal Ayah Baekhyun. Ia terus berlari untuk menggapai Baekhyun. Ia tahu semua ini akan berakhir, ia akan terus berharap.

"CHANYEOOOLLLL!"

Baekhyun masih di tarik paksa oleh pengawal Ayahnya menuju Altar gereja. Tangannya ia ulurkan sepanjang yang ia bisa agar dapat menggapai Chanyeol yang tengah berlari menuju dirinya. Walau ini sulit ia akan terus berharap.

Derai air mata terus mengalir dari mata kecil Baekhyun dengan di iringi raungan Baekhyun. Ia lemah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Chanyeol-nya.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Kau harus menikahi Kris!" bentak Sang Ayah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh pada Ayahnya dengan sorot mata memancarkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol ayah. Hiks! Aku mohon ayah! Aku mohon.. lepaskan aku, hiks."

"Kalau kau terus begini terpaksa ayah akan melakukannya..."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya melihat ayahnya berlari menuju meja di samping gereja mengambil sebuah pistol yang di arahkan pada Chanyeol yang tengah bergelut dengan para pengawal yang menghadangnya.

"JANGAN AYAH! AKU MOHON! JANGAAANNN!"

"BAEKHYUN! AKU MECINTAIMUU!"

"CHANYEOL!"

DORR

Suara tembakan itu menggema di dalam Gereja, Baekhyun masih dengan membulatkan kedua matanya, tangannya yang terulur terjatuh lemas di samping tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang sudah ambruk di atas lantai gereja dengan darah mengalir dari dada kirinya.

Grep

Dengan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. ia melihat Kris menatapnya dengan memohon –tinggalah bersamaku kau akan bahagia—. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, menepis tangan Kris dengan kasar. Dan berlari menuju Chanyeol. Kris menatap punggung Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis –ia bukanlah orang yang Baekhyun harapkan harusnya ia sadar akan hal itu—.

.

.

.

"Yeollie... Buka matamu, hiks. Aku mohon... aku di sini, Yeollie!" lirih Baekhyun sembari menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kini sudah ada di pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis, air matanya terjatuh pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Perlahan mata Chanyeol terbuka, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Tangannya naik mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya.

"Jangan pergi Yeollie.. aku Mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, namun senyuman itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"A-aku.. Mencintai-mu ju-ga B-Byun Baekhyun. Kau a-da-lah Cahaya-ku..."

Mata Chanyeol tertutup rapat, tangan yang tadinya mengelus pipi Baekhyun kini terkulai lemas, dan jatuh ke bawah. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, menatap Chanyeol lekat.

Dia masih hidup kan? Dia mencintaiku bukan? Dia harus bersamaku!

"P-Park Chanyeol? B-Buka matamu, hiks. Jangan bercanda. HUWAAAAA! CHANYEOOLLLL! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" tangis Baekhyun benar-benar pecah di dalam gereja hanya terdengar suara tangis Baekhyun, para tamu undangan sudah pergi meninggalkan gereja setelah Chanyeol mendobrak pintu gereja.

"Kau mencintaiku Chanyeol? Ayo hidup bersamaku... aku tidak bisa tanpamu Park Chanyeol!" baekhyun menangis dan mendekap tubuh tak bernyama Chanyeol dengan erat. Tak peduli darah merah itu menodai gaun putihnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup denganmu kalau kau menutup matamu, bodoh! Hiks.. Ayo bangun, Aku mohon! Hiks,"

Ayah Baekhyun melihat anaknya menangis, perlahan ia melangkah menghampiri Anaknya, ia benar-benar berdosa telah membuat anaknya sangat sengsara.

"Baekhyun, maafkan ayah..." Lirih Ayah Baekhyun semakin melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung menatap Ayahnya dengan penuh rasa benci. Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih sebuah pistol pengawal ayahnya yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Chanyeol. Pistol itu ia arahkan tepat di pelipisnya.

Ayah Baekhyun mebulatkan matanya, segera ia berlari menuju Baekhyun tapi...

"BERHENTI!"

Tap

Sang Ayah menghentikan langkahnya dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari matanya, kemudian ia mendongak menatap Ayahnya, mengulum sebuah senyuman penuh arti, ayahnya merasa sesuatu yang buruk.

"Jika ayah tidak bisa mempersatukanku dengan Chanyeol di dunia ini, biarkanlah aku bersamanya di alam lain nanti.. Biarkanlah Chanyeol mencintaiku, Ayah.. Dia Cahayaku, aku membutuhkannya. Saranghae, hiks."

DORRR

"b-BAEKHYUUUNNNN!"

.

.

.

Dimana pun kita berada, kau tetap Cahayaku...

Asalkan kau bisa bersamaku...

Aku akan terus berharap...

Aku mecintaimu...

**-END-**

**Huaaa, gomawo yang udah mau baca fanfic ngga jelas ini, sebenarnya tadi aku berniat buat bikin Drabble tapi ngga kesampean malah ketagihan jadi bikin OneShoot aja, hehe ^^**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYA ! ^O^ /bow/**

**Sambil nunggu kelanjutan 'Lovely Kitty' [BaekYeol] kalian boleh baca ff BaekYeol yang 'Believe Me' udah lama aku publish tapi ngga ada yang review T^T cedihhh~ /jadi curhat-_- /maap**

**Pokoknya siapapun yang baca fanfic ini dan yang mereview terimakasih banyak ne :3 mumumu:** GOMAWOO ^O^**

**-littlenaa**


End file.
